Partitioned block frequency domain adaptive filter devices are known, for example, from “Partitioned Block frequency domain adaptive filter,” Dutch European Patent PCT/EP2001/009625, Aug. 13, 2001, hereinafter referred to as “reference [10]”. One disadvantage of devices according to reference [10] is their high complexity.